The Personality
by UnderminetheAuthority
Summary: In secret, she was a gang leader. In secret, he was a budding novelist. One must live up to the expectations of being the daughter of a highly esteemed family. One must live up to the expectations of being the son of the biggest gangs in Fiore. What happens when they fall in love, still oblivious to each other's true selves? May change to M for future LEMONS.


**The Personality**

_In secret, she was a gang leader. In secret, he was a budding novelist. One must live up to the expectations of being the daughter of a highly esteemed family. One must live up to the expectations of being the son of the biggest gangs in Fiore. What happens when they fall in love, still oblivious to each other's true selves? GaLe. NaLu, Gruvia, assorted pairings, all subject to change. May be changed to M for future lemons _

**Chapter one: Start of a Bad Day**

'Dear Jellal,

This is getting tedious isn't it? It's been a while since I've last written to you, but I can explain! You see, when I tried writing to you, my pen was out of ink. Then when I finally got to replacing it, someone in my class set it on fire. Completely by accident, though—remember that weird Natsu kid? Yeah, it was him! AGAIN, for that matter. And then…then I got into an accident and didn't have time to write. I'll tell you later. Anyway, I heard that your sentence was cut by two years? That's great, don't you think? I've hardly been holding on without you. Mother and father are so…ugh. The same…you know. 'Mama with her panties in a twist, and Papa with a stick up his ass'. Isn't that what you always used to write?

Well, I can't wait until you get back. It's not long now—but in the meantime, I've FINALLY moved onto junior year over here in Fairy Hills. We can actually eat out for lunch now, instead of those awful school meals. Blegh. It's gotten worse since you were taken.

Enough about me. I want to hear about you! A little birdy told me about someone else you were writing to. Someone s-p-e-c-i-a-l. Wink, wink!

Love,

Your sister'

Levy folded the paper, careful as to not rip it. Then she slipped in an envelope, and placed it on the windowsill. The Mailman always knew where to check, and this time she'd make it easy for him. Last time almost ended in a disaster!

"LEVY!" Called a scratchy voice. She sighed, hauled her over-striped book bag over one shoulder, and burst from her room. "LEVY!"

"I'm coming!" She replied, as sweetly as humanly possible. Inside she wanted to scream back. Did her stupid servant have to screech at her so loudly, so early in the morning? Honestly. And to think that her parents just MIGHT be smart enough to hire someone capable of doing her job.

"LE—" Levy tuned her out. Then she hurried out of the house, adjusting her bandana to the perfect position, before facing her pug-faced old servant woman. Wrinkles composed her skin, and sharp, beady eyes drilled into her head. She was flapping that useless mouth of hers even more now, but Levy simply let it all pass through her, and greeted it all with a well practiced smile. Then, they both got into one of the families many cars, speeding off toward Fairy Hills.

She rubbed her temples.

Man, this was gonna be one hellofa day.

She could just feel it.

* * *

Gajeel Redfox woke to the blaring of his twelve-year-old alarm clock, slamming it instinctively to silence the noise. Then he looked at the clock.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" He yelled.

Then he proceeded to unceremoniously fall from his bed, scramble from the blankets that fell atop him, and stumble into the bathroom.

There he took one glance at his reflection and set to work. First step: The face. He splashed water over his eyes, and soaked a towel. Roughly he swept it over his skin before rinsing the sleep from his eyes once again, and set to task number two. And three. And four. Within moments he found himself with a toothbrush in his mouth, his shirt flung into the tub, and his untameable hair in the sink. With the magic of hair gel, he wrangled it into a semi-straight do, and finished the touch by tying it into a simple tail. Then he grabbed his messenger hat and placed it…rather, SLAMMED it on, before washing out his mouth and yanking on a pinstriped shirt two sizes too big. Only after buttoning it up did he realized he forgot the undershirt.

"Oh FUCK the undershirt," he muttered under his breath. Then he pulled on dark jeans, grabbed his matching messenger bag and tore open the window, leaping out with the practiced skill of a parkour champ, all the while slipping out his piercings and slipping in his contacts.

Good thing he was only on the fourth floor. Any higher and he might've dented his shoes!

Speaking of which, he didn't remember putting them on.

…

"FUCK!"

This was gonna be one hellofa day.

He could just feel it.

* * *

Levy sat next to her best friend, Lucy, a smug grin on her face. It was first period, creative writing, and she had just succeeded in prying the plot of the next chapter of her friend's book from her.

"I can see where you're going," She smirked knowingly. "In fact, I bet that—"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!" Lucy complained, blushing madly. Levy burst into laughter, only to be silenced by the teacher's stern glare. She apologized quickly.

The class went on, the teacher going through a bunch of boring stuff they all already knew—fire drill times, exit directions, proper this and proper that. He looked just as bored explaining it to them as they did hearing it, so she could guess that it was most likely protocol and not he own choice.

Levy ended up zoning out, her thoughts stretching out to Jellal. He had been in jail for a good three years…and with the new cut...she would be able to see him much, much sooner than she had thought. His crime was no matter to her…it was just how he may receive her new hobby which made her worried. Probably he'd be angry. Probably he'd try to stop her.

After all, what good older brother WOULDN'T be nervous if his younger sister led a city gang? Well, she knew he was usually cool with her being out of the rules—he often snuck her out to be away from their parents—but this was a whole new level of breaking the rules. How was she gonna break it to him? Should she take along Jet and Droy to help convince him that Shadow Gear is HER people? After all, he'd known them since she had, which was for…A fucking long time.

Maybe he'd accept that she was fine if he saw. Yeah, maybe that would be it. He would let her prove herself. She'd show him that he's not the only one who can run a gang, no matter how small.

She was not the little girl he left three years ago.

"Mr. Redfox, how nice of you to join us LATE," the teacher half-yawned, grateful for the pause in his don't-plagiarize-crap speech.

All heads snapped towards the door. Standing there was Gajeel Redfox, looking neat as usual, but with a part panicked and part annoyed expression. She almost felt bad for him, but was really too tired to put out sympathy.

After a long look between teacher and student, the teacher gave a sigh. "Just don't be late again, Mr. Redfox. Go on, take a seat. Over there. Yes. Behind that young miss."

Gajeel took his seat in a spot across the room, and set down his bag. In that instant, the teacher returned to his speech, and Gajeel melted into the shadows as if nothing had happened. None of the students seemed to care much about the little display. In fact, it was a common occurrence; kids are late every day, sometimes five or more from the same class.

No one seemed to like school, after all.

Right before Levy decided to zone out once more, she caught the black-haired boy's eye, and for just a brief moment, was lost in his smoky gray eyes.

Gajeel too found himself captivated by the girl across the room. He made eye contact with her for a fraction of a second, and was instantly drawn in by the omnipotent look she seemed to posses. He had seen her before, but never thought much of her. She was never in his class. She was just a girl, her only outstanding feature being her shortness and her obvious friendship with the dumb blonde.

He never knew that such a simple teen girl could posses such strength in her gaze.

Class went by before he knew it. The teacher gave them little assignments and sent them on their merry ways. Class after class was pretty much the same thing over again; going over this protocol and that ground rule. By lunch, he was drained, his brain threatening to shut down. So much boredom was a challenge hard to beat.

"YO! Kurogane Gajeel!" A familiar guy yelled from across the cafeteria. Damn, who could have that energy at this time of day?

None other than the flame brain. Or Natsu Dragneel, as normal people liked to call him. The pink haired moron walked up to him with a goofy grin plastered onto his face, and wrapped an arm over his shoulder. Gajeel shrugged it off, glaring at his 'friend' as cruelly as he could. The effect was destroyed by his goddamn contacts.

"Fucking flame brain, I told you not to call me that."

He blinked. Then it hit him, and he scratched the back of his head, laughing. "Oh, sorry! It's been a while since…well, school!"

"No fuck."

"Anyway," he went on, "The guys were asking where we should go together for lunch. Figured the big boss should make the decision."

He let out a sigh, crossing his arms. "I'd love to," he snarked sarcastically, "But I can't be seen with you fools. I'm not supposed to be associated with the gang during school hours, flame brain. At least, not ALL of you. Get a clue."

Natsu frowned, obviously disappointed. "Okay then. Gray, Erza and me will just think of something."

"Gray, Erza and I, you fool."

He laughed. "Sorry, I don't really understand grammar. Leave it to the others!"

He rolled his eyes. "Where's Juvia?"

"Where she always is, I think," he shrugged. "Last I saw, she was at the fountain. Like usual."

Gajeel nodded, walking off, every step hurting his scraped feet. It worried him, just a bit, that she hadn't moved from that fountain all these three years during lunch. Not once had she taken up the offer of sitting with him in the main caf. Not once. He outta drag her out one of the days, whether she liked it or not!

In the meantime, maybe she could help him with his book. She knew lots about love.

* * *

**_First chappie, please review! Feel free to post pairing suggestions, 'cuz past GaLe, I don't really care. _**


End file.
